


i miss you so so i do

by augustrunaway



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, it 2019 - Fandom
Genre: One Shot, Other, listen to miss you by nickleback and cry with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustrunaway/pseuds/augustrunaway
Summary: No summary; just song lyricsIf I could give it all awayI'd do it just for one more dayTrade it in for one more momentTell you what I never told yaInstead of Eddie dying in the cistern it's Bill, but not before the losers get to say goodbye and Bill sees a familiar face. Trust me I'm not a fan of any of the losers dying *glares at stephen king* but after watching OTGW for the first time this scene had to be written
Relationships: Family - Relationship, Friendship is power - Relationship, Losers Club - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	i miss you so so i do

_ “Bill!”  _

_ He couldn’t tell who it was that yelled his name, all that he knew is that he was done running away from his problems, from his fears, so when he saw Eddie’s back turned to IT, being the ever caring friend that he was and making sure Richie was okay, Bill screamed out Eddie’s name, warning his friends about their impending danger. Bill’s feet carried him towards them, faster than Silver ever could. Eddie turned and looked in time to see Pennywise's aculeus-looking arm come toward them but Bill’s entire body got in the way before they could blink. _

_ “Billy!”  _

He heard them all scream, terrified. No, they had to keep going. Pennywise tossed him like nothing into a dark cavern, cackling like a maniac, thinking that IT was winning. Like always Bill’s friend’s followed and found him in the darkness. Mike took off his shirt and lay it on Bill’s open wound. 

“I c-couldn’t let IT. No-not one more…” They were all listening and they all understood.

Ben knelt down, close so Bill could hear. “We’re gonna get outta here, you’re gonna be okay.”

Then Eddie spoke up, broke all his friend’s scared silence. He spoke about making IT feel small, how he had done it back at the pharmacy.

Richie and Eddie were at Bill’s side when Beverly said they could lure Pennywise into that small entrance they all had to wiggle themselves through to get here. They set him down when he said he had to stop, to take a breath and rest and they listened. 

Something in the back of Bill’s name told him he wouldn’t be getting up again.

They all looked back at Bill, wanting to go after Pennywise, but being so unsure of their next movements. Bill looked at each of his friends, smiled and gave a gentle nod.

“I’m not scared anymore.” Bill knew neither were they. With that final word the losers made a run for it, tried to make the exit but IT’s entire body blocked them and IT laughed even louder.

Bill knew they could do it, he just knew. Then he heard them shouting, screaming at IT and cussing out whatever they could think of to it. Eddie and Richie were spit-firing insults one after another. 

The losers pushed Pennywise back to the center, heard his trembling voice come from his weak form, almost begging them to show some fear towards IT.

Pennywise was dying, Bill could hear the slow of ITs heart beat, _ or was that his own drumming away at his ears?  _ The bare light in the cistern began to fade and he knew they had done it. Bill stared ahead of him, the solid lines around his vision softening and a gentle yellow light flickered in front of him. 

The losers looked at each other, ITs terror, finally letting them go. Eddie looked up to Richie and pulled him down to lean his head against his, relieved that this mess was over.

Relieved.

Beverly gave a knowing smile to the two when she noticed that this still wasn’t over. 

“Bill.” They all looked over to where they had set him down and ran. Mike kneeled close to him, Ben had a hand on his leg, Beverly touched his cheek, the blood from his mouth mixing in with his final tears.

“If we all grab a side we can get him out of here- we can-” Richie was so sure, but Bill shaking his head made him stop mid sentence.

Bill sputtered out a pained laugh, “Lo-losers gotta s-s-st-st-”

“Stick together.” Eddie finished for him. Tears brimmed his eyes, he held onto Bill’s hand cupping it between his own. The place around them was crumbling down on them, Eddie guessed if they stayed any longer they’d all become debris along with Pennywise.

“It’s okay.” Bill panted. The light behind his friends got brighter, but he knew they couldn’t see it. It warmed his cold, aching bones, but he knew they couldn’t feel it. 

“G-go-go. Without me.” The losers looked around and the cistern groaned and rumbled beneath their feet. Richie had to pull Eddie back and Beverly whispered to Mike that they had to get going go.

_“He’s waiting for me.”_

Bill was the only one who knew. 

The loud rumbling from the cistern died down once he knew his friend’s were out of line from any danger and Bill closed his eyes as everything collapsed down on him and his body never felt lighter. 

The yellow light flashed brighter and Bill had to cover his eyes briefly to look past the beams and saw-

_ “Georgie?” A little boy with a smiling face stood before him, it wasn’t a yellow raincoat that clothed him, but pure beams of sunshine draped over his shoulders. _

_ The little boy jumped up and ran into his arms. Bill couldn’t hold back his sobs and dropped to his knees to capture his brother in his arms like he’d wanted to do for so many years. _

_ “I missed you so much.” _

_ “I missed you too, Billy.” Bill pulled back to get a good look at his brother’s smiling face. He stood but he noticed he wasn’t as tall as he was before, noticed how light and much younger his voice sounded. _

_ “Want to go play in the rain?” Georgie shook his head and giggled, smiling up at his brother's youthful face, the way he remembered him. _

_ “I know a better game, only if you want to play.” Bill smiled down at his brother, walking hand in hand with him down a tunnel and towards light. _

_ “Of course Georgie, I’d like to.” _

***

**Author's Note:**

> i have a story in the works where everyone's alive, okay, stay with me


End file.
